Ego
by RosettaManga
Summary: A Yuki no le gustaba compartir a Yuta, es por eso que ese día en su cuarto mientras leía manga y el mayor hacía su tarea se lo dijo, así sin más y sin pensar en las consecuencias "Yuta, a mí también me gusta Takahashi-san ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?". One-shot, drabble, viñeta, loquesea. Leve YutaxYuki. Quizás un poco de incesto implícito.


¡Hola! Aquí traigo una viñeta, drabble, one-shot, corto, microcuento, como quieran llamarlo de uno de mis anime favoritos Kimi to Boku, y muy especialmente de los gemelos favoritos de todos ¡Los Asaba! Ta-chan~~! –los alaba- Bueh… los amo con todo mi ser –lanza corazones-, tal y como suelo amar a los gemelos de todo el universo xD Y bueno, quise escribir algo sobre ellos, tiene algo de incesto implícito pero casi nulo, es más sobre la relación potencialmente incestuosa y yaoisable que llevan(?) pero no escapa de los cánones.

Quizás algún día escriba algo más explícito de ellos pero por ahora proveché la musa que me trajo estas palabas. Aquí va, espero que les guste y que ayude a contribuir al fandom de KTB en español.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ego.-

A Yuki no le gustaba compartir a Yuta, es por eso que ese día en su cuarto mientras leía manga y el mayor hacía su tarea se lo dijo, así sin más y sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Yuta, a mí también me gusta Takahashi-san ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Un largo silencio se produjo en la habitación, Yuta detuvo el bolígrafo por un momento, pestañeó, respiró y siguió con sus ecuaciones.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer tú?

Yuki no despegó la vista de su manga, sin embargo dejó de leer por un momento, debía ser rápido y natural.

- No sé, decírselo supongo.

- No te conoce y no gusta de ti –respondió con calma.

Yuta sabía que Yuki estaba mintiendo porque lo conocía demasiado bien.

Yuki apretó las páginas entre sus dedos, aruñando un poco el volumen y hundió la cabeza en las imágenes.

El mayor sabía que su gemelo era celoso y de hecho ya casi estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con su egoísmo, a Yuki no le gustaba que Yuta anduviera con otra gente fuera de su cerrado círculo de conocidos porque no le gustaba estar lejos de Yuta, porque no era nada sin él, él no era capaz de conocer gente nueva como el otro, no se tomaba las molestias.

Yuta se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama junto a Yuki quien estaba semi-recostado con la espalda apoyada en los almohadones de la cabecera y el rostro oculto tras su manga.

- ¿Crees que ella se sentirá cómoda si sabe que tu hermano también gusta de ella? Puedo decírselo –sentenció.

Yuta abrió un poco los ojos, Yuki podía ser muy cruel a veces.

Las hojas de papel crujieron entre los dedos del menor y Yuta sonrió.

No, Yuki no era cruel sólo había leído demasiado manga.

- Se producirá un triángulo amoroso –prosiguió el menor- ¿Crees que ella estará cómoda con…? Ah… -exclamó un poco al sentir la mano de su hermano sobre su cabellera.

- Tonto, no voy a dejarte solo.

Yuki sostuvo con más firmeza el libro frente a su rostro y se encogió un poco más de hombros, sus pómulos se habían puesto un poco rojos, sólo un poco, nadie se daría cuenta a excepción de Yuta.

El mayor le revolvió un poco el cabello y entonces se puso de pie para irse a terminar sus deberes pero antes de alejarse la mano del menor sostuvo la suya, volteó a verlo y Yuki miraba en otra dirección, abajo y a un costado.

- Tú serás… siempre mi Yuta –logró articular.

Yuta se volvió a acercar a él y le levantó el rostro acunando su mejilla, Yuki aún no le miraba.

- Por supuesto –dijo pegando los labios a su rostro-, tranquilo.

Yuta no era posesivo, Yuta consentía a su hermano, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía evitarlo, mantenía las esperanzas de que algún día Yuki pudiera ser independiente.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó, nadie pensaría que ellos eran la clase de hermanos que se abrazaban y besaban pero sí, en la intimidad lo eran.

Yuki trató de volver a su manga pero la respuesta de su hermano no terminaba de convencerlo, quizás era demasiado caprichoso.

- Yuta –le llamó.

- ¿Hm? –se dejó oír como respuesta.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

FIN.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pd: soy mala con los títulos Uu


End file.
